


[Podfic] Derek Hale's Possible Heart

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, hale siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: An anon sent me a sterek prompt for Laura teasing Derek and Stiles joining in, then somehow sharing their feelings for each other in the mess of things.</p><p>Podfic of MellytheHun's <i>Derek Hale's Possible Heart</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Derek Hale's Possible Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derek Hale's Possible Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981359) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mkednde15bawb4h/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Derek%20Hale%27s%20Possible%20Heart%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:26:57 | 24 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122816.zip) (ZIP) | 00:26:57 | 6.4 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/derek-hales-possible-heart)  
  
### Music

Way Back Into Love - Music & Lyrics soundtrack (instrumental) 

**Author's Note:**

> After first choosing a different fic to record for ITPE and getting increasingly frustrated because my recording of it sucked terribly, I remembered reading Derek Hale's Possible Heart and loving it... and as it turned out, it had a second chapter that I somehow completely missed when I read it for the first time! But after rereading the fic, I couldn't fight the strong urge to record it right away, and fortunately, it turned out much better than the other fic I recorded, and I was lucky enough to get permission from the author right away. :D
> 
> Anatsuno, I hope you liked your gift!
> 
> Big thanks and kudos to the mods of #ITPE2015 for running this fest so perfectly! :)
> 
> And thanks to MellytheHun for giving me permission to record this! If you enjoy the podfic/fic, please make sure to go leave some feedback! ♥


End file.
